1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing menthone, and more specifically, to a process for producing menthone, which comprises treating citronellol in the presence of a dehydrogenation catalyst at a temperature of about 150.degree. to about 260.degree. C in an atmosphere of hydrogen under a pressure of 0 to about 5 kg/cm.sup.2.G.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Menthone is a useful compound for formulating perfumes, and can be converted to menthol by reduction.
Heretofore, synthetic levo-menthol has been produced mainly from dextro-citronellal present in natural citronella oil in an amount of 40 to 50% by weight. The residual oil remaining after the separation of dextro-citronellal is substantially a mixture of geraniol and citronellol in a ratio of 6:4 by weight and no adequate utilization of the residual oil has been found yet.